Patch Notes - 1.1.69.56
Version: 1.1.69.56 Announced: 2016.05.19 Released: 2016.05.23 Hero Changes # First of all, we’d like to thank everyone for all your suggestions and feedback. Your input is what keeps this game moving forward. The current adjustments to battle tempo have had a proportionally large effect on tanks. Therefore, we’ve tweaked resistance formulas, slightly increasing their effectiveness. We’ve also increased resistance for late-game defensive equipment slightly. # Jacob: Buffed all magic resistance from his skills. # Merlynn: Changed the way her summoned creatures behave, greatly decreased the effect that AoE damage has on them, and also increased the damage of Merlynn’s Magic Strike skill. # Rams: #* Scarab Rush: Spends 20% of current health & summons at least 2 Scarabs to the fight, adding 1 more for every 20% of health lost by Rams for up to 5 Scarabs total. #* Sandstone Wall: Increased shield effect and lengthened duration to 15 seconds. # Mira: Changed the mechanism for Armor Pen Bullet. Now it will target the most severely injured enemy, dealing damage and a continuous burning effect. # Ruby: #* Ion Canon: Ion Cannon will shoot out a laser beam, dealing damage to targets in a straight line. #* Booster Shot: Lowered the chance of getting interrupted as Ruby returns to his original location. # Pulan: The skill he casts at the start of battle now has a chance of interrupting the skill that the target enemy was about to cast instead of just delaying the enemy from casting his/her skill. # Emily: Emily is making rapid progress in her engineering studies and just can’t wait to test out her new inventions. #* Energy Core - Summons a mechanical monster which causes magic dmg and stun to enemies near the target, also dealing unstable, continuous damage to nearby enemies. #* Energy Beam - Fires a laser at a single enemy, dealing magic damage. #* Energy Cast - Deals magic damage to enemies in a fan-shaped area in front of her. #* Tech Leap - Upgrades her weapon so that Energy Beam deals stun to targets. # Jolie: Increased the area of effect in Tower Defense mode for her ultimate Trick Shot. Update Content # Chat - Players can form independent chat groups with other players. # Chat - Added default translation settings which players can toggle on or off freely . # Raised reward amounts for VIP gift packs. Compensation for those who have claimed these packs previously will be sent out via in-game mail. # Players now have 2 make up chances for missing the daily Sign In. # Added new admin privileges for alliance Elders: setting Alliance Language & changing Alliance Chat settings. # Increased Shadow Essence reward for all Throne Wars participants from 1200 to 2000. # Made new Quest notifications more apparent so that players can clearly see when they have a new quest to do from the home screen. Improvements # Players can choose not to have special gift packs that they purchase displayed as a scrolling announcement. # An exp bar will be displayed under players’ avatars on the home screen. # Made a slight improvement to font color in emails. # Changed the names of Winners and Losers brackets in Alliance War to Gold and Silver brackets. # Added content to the hero attributes description page. # Improved Hero Brawl. #* Total battle power will be displayed in the Hero Brawl page. #* Before viewing a battle record, players can see the lineups and win/loss status of each round. # Improved the ally invitation message for Alliance War. The message now links directly to the Alliance War troop deployment page. # Added a second layer of confirmation when speeding up research in Academy. # Changed the equipment Harpy Wing to Phoenix Wing and added a continuous buff effect. Source Elex Forum announcement Category:Patch Notes